


Where Do I Go

by Fandomtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Feels, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks he isn't pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Teen Wolf fic! Ever. Be nice? Please leave me your comments and etc! I look forward to it.
> 
>  
> 
> I actually did this with my friend Anthony and let me just tell you... They're BAMF. I would have never done this without them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! No real warnings. Other than poor baby Derek. He deserves all the love. And this is unbeta-ed.

Derek wasn't the alpha anymore. It was something he accepted and actually didn't have a problem with. It wasn't something he had ever wanted. He wasn't trained for it. Laura was. So he accepted it with ease. But without that role... It meant Erica, Boyd, Issac... They didn't have to stay with him anymore. He wasn't the alpha. Scott was. And he'd came a long way. So much so. He was a real alpha and while he was still a pup, he knew right from wrong and had made as many mistakes as the rest of them. The only problem with this was that Derek didn't have an alpha anymore. Scott was the alpha of Beacon Hills. And while he had made it clear he didn't mind Derek staying without submitting, he didn't understand the pull Derek had each time he saw him. The whining of his wolf to bare his neck. The urge to have the alpha accept him. It was nothing short of a problem. Because Derek knew Scott didn't want him. None of them did. 

 

Isaac

 

Logically it would be Isaac who spent the most time with Derek. Legally adopted. Neither with any family left and not really any friends... They found each other cooped together many times in the living room doing random things. At first it was simply because there was nothing better to do. Scott was busy. Of course he had other friends. Stiles wasn't really his cup of tea. Lydia scared him. Allison turned him on too much. Oops. But eventually it became something Isaac found himself enjoying. Eagerly awaiting that time every week were he sat beside Derek on the couch and bickered about what movie to watch. Who knew Derek didn't like action movies? Or maybe when they sat across the table nearly breaking chess pieces with how tight their grip was. It was fun. Derek was actually fun. It was hard at first. He didn't want to do anything with him... Obviously. But as the weeks went on and Derek finally began to pick their games and banter through the battles. His trash talk was just horrible. No wonder he was more claws during fights. At least Isaac thought they were having fun anyways. He enjoyed it. Until one week. When in the middle of checkers he paused at the shrill beep of his phone. Confused, he pulled it out to check the ID. Scott?

"Hello?"

"Hey! Isaac! I'm at the movies with Stiles. We're doing some bro time. Wanna hang with us? Come on... I'll buy popcorn!"

Isaac couldn't help but grin. Only to glance over at Derek and see him awkwardly rubbing the back his neck and looking uncomfortable. Resigned maybe?

"Uh... Maybe next time?"

"Oh. Sure! Of course. Everything okay?"

Isaac really wants suprised by the doubt. Since when did he have things to do. Pft.

"Yeah... But I'm kind of already hanging out with Derek."

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... Alright dude. Tell him I said hi. Bye."

"Bye Scott. Tell Stiles I said hi too."

And click. When he finally moved his monology price, the shoe, he looked up to see Derek regarding him with his usual blank expression. Isaac simply titled his head, action looking oddly like a confused, curly, lab. 

"You didn't have to do that." Pause. "Cancel I mean. I.. I wouldn't have minded. If you hung out with your friends."

Ahhh.

"Nah. I'm already hanging out with you. See?"

He gestured to the board game for emphasis.

"I'm having fun."

That seemed to he the statement he needed. Because the closed off expression suddenly became soft after a moment of surprise, the corner of his mouth lifting. Smile gone as quickly as it came, he moved to picked up a card. And smirked.

"You owe me $300."

"WHAT!"

 

Lydia.

 

Lydia didn't show affection. She didn't give it. She didn't receive it. That was her thing. Her and Derek were a lot alike when you think about it. Despite the brooding.So when she offered to take Derek shopping, that was basically the Queen giving you a handful of gold. At least that's what Stiles would say. Derek didn't know this though. He probably thought it was torture. But when Lydia stopped by his house to drop off homework for Isaac and saw Derek parading around in some old Henley that he'd obviously fought it before.... Just look at all those holes... She simply had to help. Poor boy. No woman in his life to help his poor fashion sense. Not that the leather was a bad view. Objectively. But after she'd went along and basically picked everything out, not letting him get a word in, she decided to pay for it. Derek probably wanted to. Considering he was loaded beyond belief. But he didn't get that money for reasons that were worth it. And besides. Lydia did come from old money. And she had some idea of what pack was. Pack provided for each other. And today... She'd do that for him. Even if he didn't know. And then she swiped the card.

 

Kira 

Kira was the newest addition to the pack. She wasn't as well informed and didn't know the inside jokes and quite frankly... She still didn't know where she stood. Was even was her role? So she obviously didn't know it was taboo to strike up conversation with the infamous Derek. But judging by the eyebrows he was giving her... It was. And all she'd done, so far, was say hi. Maybe it was just too enthusiastic. Smile slipping, she slowly took a step back. 

"Or not? I mean no big deal. Just hi! Hello. Hey. Hiya. Hola muchacho?"

His eye brow twitched. And his answer was slow and cautious. Extremely so for a simple,

"Hi Kira."

"So... What's up? Doing a little shopping? Same here. Nah. I'm actually hunting elephants. Kidding. They're actually intelligent creatures. Ever heard of an elephants memory? No? Okay anyways... What's that? Coke fan?"

And that was a lot of words for a little body. Like Stiles, she rambled when nervous. And when she saw where the rent was going she desperately tried to distract herself by giving Derek an opportunity to answer something. Which was about... Liquids. In his basket. Yup. Wasn't he supposed to answer? She slowly rose to look at him and saw he was regarding her with the most of an expression she'd seen so far. He almost looked amused? She could have swore he said 'been around Stiles too much' before he sighed audibly and answered. 

"No... That's Isaac."

"What about you?"

He paused for a second. 

"Pepsi."

The way he spit out the word made her want to apologize. But she didn't know what for. It seemed that any time he had to talk it physically pained him. It almost seemed okay for a minute. But then she asked... Ohhh. He didn't like to give out information. Any. About himself? She took a second to consider this before cautiously speaking. This time she considered her words. 

"Yeah... I like Pepsi too. I think my favorite drink is orange juice thought. Maybe we could grab something to drink sometime?"

 

And that's how it began. At first he almost had a full on flinch but after she rushed to explain that it was just a friendly thing that friendly friends do, he just nodding. And that's how they found themselves sitting together every Wednesday morning at the only cafe in Beacon Hills. She sipped her orange juice. And turns out he actually didn't want Pepsi, but black coffee. Strong. And as he drank his manly drink and she sipped her orange juice they found themselves talking. Just about anything. And she guessed after a while she grew on him. Because one morning she found herself half way out of her seat as he hesitantly brought up Laura. His older sister. Who was apparently supposed to be the alpha.

"She was raised for it, you know? She had all the training. She always knew what to do. She took us to New York. And even thought it was just me... She was perfect. She wasn't our mom. But she was a good alpha. She could have lived a long life. Found herself a new family. She was pretty enough. Social too. She always got along with people... She..."

His voice was dry by the end. Choked. He refused to look up at her. Kira didn't know what to do. But she did know her mom always said to treat others how you wanted to be treated. And kindness was always something people wanted. Even though Derek was The most closed off person she knew, she'd want a hug. But she didn't want her arm tore off either. So she settled for placing her hand on his and rubbing small circles with her hand.

"Hey..."

She spoke softly, just trying to get his attention.

"Derek look at me."

When he did she began.

"I don't know Laura. And I didn't know you as an alpha. But I know you now. And I kn- hey. Look at me. I know you now. And I know that you're an amazing person. I see it in the people around you. You're not an alpha even though you're trying to be. I know a role you do have down though. The role of a brother. Isaac. You're like his alpha. I know he loves you. You buy him his favorite soda. And you play games with him every week. I know you play the role of a friend. Of mine. You come here and sit with me and listen to be talk about silly boy problems and you even help. You're here for me and Isaac. And everyone around you. You're a good... Person. That doesn't take you being an alpha."

By the time she was done her admittedly a little misty eyes focused back on Derek. And she gave him her best smile. Fully confident. Because she did believe that. And she knew her heart didn't stutter. 

 

Stiles

 

Stiles was known to occasionally drop in and out. He didn't have the social life a teenage boy was supposed to have. And well... He didn't have the taste a teenage boy was supposed to have. Wait. Never mind. Derek was everyone's taste. Simple as that. But Stiles didn't find himself dropping in and out at Derek's loft every now in then just to ogle him. It was just a bonus. Derek didn't like him like that anyways. It was strictly friendship. Pack business. That didn't mean that while he was trying to research he didn't get distracted by Derek's biceps. How did they even fit in that shirt...

"Stiles."

"Huh.."

Stiles responded intelligently, looking up to his face. He was met with a glare. Not uncommon. He responded with a sheepish grin. Before signing. 

"I need a nap."

"You can sleep here if you want."

Now that took him by surprise. Derek didn't usually offer things. But lately he'd been hanging around Kira. And the little fox seemed to have foxed her way into his little bitty bitty heart. Stiles wasn't sure how he felt about it. Kira was loyal to Scott. He was sure. So it just didn't make sense.

"Nah... Wouldn't want to stink up your place."

The silence was deafening. Then a quiet,

"You don't stink."

Stiles could only grin before playfully nudging the brick wall of muscle beside him.

"Oh yeah? I smell good? Like roseesss?"

His only answer was a glare. But the tips of Derek's ears turned pink. Really?

"Aw! Der-Bear! You think I smell nice!"

A roll of eyes.

"Go home and sleep. You're delusional."

But oh no. Stiles knew now. Big ole Derek thought he smelled nice. 

"I don't have any dog noses but you don't smell too bad either, big guy."

His ears got pinker. Was that the equivalent to a Derek Hale blush? Was he too cool for actual blushing?

"Stiles. Go on home. Go to bed. You're tired."

"I'm really fine. I've got to finish this."

This being the never ending research. But he didn't get another reply from Derek so he figured he should start focusing before he actually was kicked out. Stiles could only sit in silence for so long though. 

"So you know... Nice pack members give other pack members food when said pack member is helping the whole pack. Yup."

A pause. A long pause actually. And an exasperated sigh. But a Hershey's was being sat beside him. Stiles could only give a cheeky grin.

"Ohmygod dude thank you! I've been dying."

"We're not pack."

Wait. Woah. Hold on. What?

"What?"

"We're not pack. You're McCall's second."

"Yeah but..."

Ouch. He didn't want to be... Because of him? Because Stiles was in the pack? Yeah he was human but god dammit he helped! That's what he was here doing! Angry and embarrassed, he quickly began packing his stuff up without another word. But it seemed Derek could smell the change. 

"Wait, Stiles, no-"

"It's fine. Whatever." Stiles snapped, walking past. 

"I want to be!"

Confused, he stopped. Derek took it as an invitation. 

"I want to be in the pack but... Scott he, uh, doesn't really like me?"

Okay maybe Stiles was a bit of an ass. Because he laughed. 

"Derek are you serious? That was like... Years ago! Scott has no problems with you dude! Nobody does!"

Now Derek just looked uncomfortable. As much as he could with Derek expressions. 

"You know that right? We all like you. Kira does. Scott does. I like you too. I actually kind of a lot... Ya know. Friendly. Friendship wise. Total bro feels here. Bro time. Bromance. Platonic."

And queue the nervous laugher.

"I should head out. Ya know? Get some Z's. Snooze. Shut ey-"

"You like me?"

And rude.

"That's what you got out of that?"

From the uncomfortable shrug and pink ears, apparently that was a yes. 

"Well yeah. Like... Bros."

"Oh."

"I mean! Ugh. Objectively you're... You. Right. Yeah. And I like the view... And dry humor. And you. But dude... I know. We're bros. And some times bros can get horny from other bros. Right. So-"

But then there were lips on his. And Stiles totally did not squeak. The kiss, if you could call it that, was barley a brush of lips. Not even a real kiss. Stiles didn't even get to taste him! But it was okay for now because when he pulled back and saw the barest of a smile on Derek Hale's face... He couldn't ask for more.

"You like me."

"Yeah."

 

Derek

 

It took Derek a minute. But the words did stick. It was the day after his talk with Stiles. And he couldn't get it out of his head. Stiles had meant what he said. And Derek was still fighting off a grin just thinking about their encounter. The grin quickly slipped when he raised his hand. He was going to do it. He was going to knock. On the door. Of the McCall household. It took a second for the door to open and when it did... It was none other than the one he was looking for. An Alpha wouldn't let another open the door to his den.

"Hey Derek."

The greeting was warm but Derek could hear his confusion, the question. The question of why he was here interrupting things. Per usual. 

"Hi. Could I.. Could we talk?"

The confusion was more proximate but still Scott stepped to the side and allowed him in. Once inside Derek saw what his nose had already confirmed. The pack. Scott's pack was all here. Kira was on the coach. Stiles was in the floor. Lydia was perched in the love seat. Isaac was on the other end of the couch. Liam was in the recliner. Everyone was here. Steadying himself, he turned to face Scott.

"I would like to become a member of the pack."

His words came out calm and steady. Casual. But the racing of his heart would give him away to the other wolves in the room. His next gesture would show the humans too. Taking a breath, the looked down at the ground and slowly... Turned his head to the side. Showing Scott his neck. His pulse. Closing his eyes, he waited. But he was unprepared for the way Scott's heart rate skyrocketed before he stepped forward and placed a hand on Derek's shoulder. Not challenging. But... Warm.

"Derek. Stop."

His eyes clenched and he nodded. Rejected. He took a breath and stood straight once more, nodding. 

"I understand."

"No! What? No. Derek..."

He breathed.

"You're already pack."

What.

"You've been pack. Even when you didn't want to be. Don't you remember? Even if you don't want to be... You're my brother."

His face was so earnest and open. He... Was telling the truth. Derek was pack? Already? But as the words sank in, words he'd said years ago, he looked around the room. Kira. Kira the little fox girl. Who'd basically became his best friend. Who told him all the gossip every week and always seemed to enjoy his company. Lydia. The banshee who seemed just as closed off but had shown more than once she didn't mind having him here. And if it wasn't disdain coming off her in waves, it meant something. Stiles the human boy who was small and frail but probably the strongest of them all. Stiles who was still something complicated but Derek knew he wanted. Isaac. Isaac... His brother. Nothing less. And Scott. His Alpha. And while Scott would never be the alpha his mother was and while Lydia would never be his sister... These people where family. They weren't his first. But they were his. And that was... That was okay. Derek found himself openly smiling for the first time in years.


End file.
